


As the Sun Sets on Our Lives

by BeccaBear93



Series: Sunshine Project [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sunshine Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As days settle into nights, things are at their happiest and most peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Sun Sets on Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Because I apparently can't stop writing dumb proposal scenes.
> 
> You might ask "Why NYC?" The answer: solely because the imagery of watching sunsets over that skyline from way up high makes me happy.
> 
> My final submission for the Sunshine Project on tumblr. The theme this time was "Sunset."

“Hey, Mark?”

“Yeah?” Mark stops stirring the pan of spaghetti sauce and turns to face his boyfriend.

Jack doesn’t look at him, instead choosing to look out over the New York City skyline from his perch on the counter. Pinks and oranges fade behind skyscrapers as the sun sets on their tenth story apartment. “Do you like living here?”

“Yeah. I mean, the traffic is crazy and it’s weird being away from everyone else, but… I like the big city feel, and I’m glad we met in the middle.” He moves next to the counter, wrapping his arms around Jack and laying his head on his shoulder. “Why do you ask? Do you not like it anymore? It’ll take some time and we’ll have to look into other areas, but we can move if you want.”

Jack shakes his head and holds onto the arm clinging to his stomach. “No, that’s not it. It’s so loud out there, and so quiet and peaceful in here. I love both,” he says, finally turning to grin at the other man. “I was just wondering, no big deal.”

“Alright,” Mark says, pulling Jack down into a kiss.

Jack obliges, smiling against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“You better make sure that sauce isn’t burning.”

“Shit!”

\-----

“Hey, Mark?”

“Yeah?”

Jack doesn’t continue his thought until a commercial comes on. Unwilling to move from his comfy spot laying with his feet resting in Mark’s lap, he settles for moving only his head to look at his boyfriend, chin crunched awkwardly to his chest. “What do you think about kids?”

Mark’s eyes widen in surprise, but he takes it in stride. Shrugging, he says, “I love ‘em. They’re sweet and innocent and open-minded and see the best in everybody. I think the world would be a much better place if we were all like kids.”

“Would you want any of your own?”

Mark purses his lips in thought and turns away. He stares at the fading patch of light that the sunset leaves behind on their floor. Eventually, he nods. “Yeah, I would. Not anytime soon, because there’s still so much left to do and so little time to do it all, but… Yeah. Someday.”

Jack hums and nods in agreement but says nothing. The commercials end, and they both turn back to the television and fall into silence.

\-----

“—and it was so cool! I was thinking maybe we could go--”

“Hey, Mark?” Jack interrupts.

“Yeah?”

They’re talking on the balcony, Mark on his laptop and Jack attempting to draw the sunset from their vantage point, rainbows and prisms of white light shining through all the buildings. He sets the sketchbook down on the tiny table between them and takes a deep breath.

“Will you marry me?”

“Wha--?” Mark jolts in surprise and nearly knocks the computer off his lap. He catches it at the last moment and gently sets it aside instead. “I—Yes! Of course I will!”

Jack smiles, pulling the ring out of his pocket and sliding it onto Mark’s finger. “I love you,” he says, leaning across the space between them to kiss his fiancée.

He’d considered some huge plan—a party with all their friends and family flown in, an elaborate set-up recorded for their channels, a fancy date with wine and rose petals leading to their bed, a long speech about all the reasons he loved his boyfriend, a scavenger hunt that ended with the ring hidden in Mark’s favorite dessert… But in the end, _this_ was them. Quiet nights over a loud city, taking comfort in just each other’s presence, the beauty of sunsets through glass buildings, and knowing that they loved each other without needing the affirmation of countless words and grand, sweeping gestures.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
